mazeriafandomcom-20200214-history
Milroman
The Republic of Milroman was formed after the survivors of the Great Civil War arrived to the Region of Mazeria. Once they were settled in, the first President of the Republic Milo López proclaimed the formation of this country. The history of Milroman is very interesting as this country has struggled to maintain peace within its borders to avoid further disasters as the previous mentioned war. However the people of this nation along with its government have worked together to make Milroman into the prominent country it is today. History The Republic of Milroman was formed on April 2008, after a bloody and brutal civil war known as the "Great Civil War" or simply "The Disaster" due to its huge magnitude. The main cause was Anarchism corrupting their original land. In that moment, Milo López gathered the conservative part of the population to confront the main Anarchist force. Milo and his army succeeded in defeating its oponents, but they paid a high price for victory. Their homeland was destroyed, literally turned to dust. The victors left with their personal belongings in search for a new home. After a long jouney, they found Mazeria who welcomed the Milromians with open arms in April 27, 2013. Milroman has emerged today as a strong military and economic power, mainly behind RS Dynasty and Tannarabia. The Republic of Milroman often incurs into foreign wars as a way to restore peace in a ally nation who is in need, an example being the (now defunct) Milromian-Guandmarian-Arkotzan Peacekeeping Forces that was deployed between the Arkotzan-Guandmarian border. A Communist revolution took place in 2013 and in response, to avoid conflict and the separation of Milroman, the Soviet Socialist Republic of East Milroman was formed. Politics President The President of the Republic is elected every year, in January for a term that lasts 4 fours years. The requirements are: being born in Milroman and being 30 years or older at the time of the candidacy. The current President, Lt. Gen. Hugo Figola took the power by force when a political crisis took President Ricardo Iorio to the egde of a mental breakdown. Cabinet President: Lt. Gen. Hugo Figola Vice President: Lisandro Cepeda Minister of Economy: Carlos Bauldi Minister of Education: José Vulago Minister of Defense: Jorge Lanusse Minister of Foreign Affairs: Augusto Maldán Minister of Interior: María Córtila Legislature The National Congress of Milroman is composed by the Houses of the Senate (Senado) and Chamber of Deputies (Cámara de Diputados). The Senate has a total of 40 senators''.'' Each Province is represented by 3 senators except the Saint Rou District that holds 4 seats. The Chamber of Deputies has the same structure. The senators and deputies are elected by the following way: The political party that has reached a majority of the 5% from the 2nd political force, keeps 2 of the 3 seats for the province they represent while the 2nd party keeps the remaining seat. Every proposed law (by the people of the President) must pass first through the Chamber of Deputies and it must reach a 60% of the total 40 votes (24 votes). Then it goes through the Senate with the same criteria. When the proposed law has successfully passed through the 2 chambers it automatically becomes a law. Judicial System The Supreme Court of the Republic has jurisdiction all over Milroman and its rulings cannot be appealed. It can repeal any law that has passed through the National Congress if that law it's deemed as unconstitutional. Political Parties The major political parties in Milroman are the Conservative Party of Milroman (right) and the Nationalist Party of Milroman (center-right). Other parties smaller than the previous two mentioned are the Party of Dignity (center, center-left), Radical Movement Party (center-left) and the Socialist Party of Milroman (left). The Communist Party of Milroman was banned and now it is the only political force in the Soviet Socialist Republic of East Milroman. Any parties with Fascist or Nazi ideology are forbidden. Geography The mountainous and hilly range in the western part of the country prevents most of the humidity of the ocean to reach the main plains thereby creating a cold semi-arid climate with cold winters and hot summers, this region of Milroman does not produce much food for the country but it harbors most of the industrial complexes of the nation along with mining prospects. The eastern part of the country, with irrigation from several rivers and coastal climate creates a prosperous enviroment for agricultural activities. Economy Coming soon... Category:Nations Category:Milroman